Gerak Cepat
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Tokitou Muichiro sedang suram. Rengoku Kyojurou mencoba mencairkan suasana. Uzui Tengen ikut bergabung. Akan tetapi, semua hal menjadi semakin buruk, berhubung semuanya salah Kamado Tanjiro. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Awas, ini adalah Campus! AU alias sebuah-dunia-di-mana-para-pilar-kita-adalah-mahasiswa.


_**Disclaimer**_

Kimetsu no Yaiba punya Koyoharu Gotouge.

**Ringkasan**

Tokitou Muichiro sedang suram. Rengoku Kyojurou mencoba mencairkan suasana. Uzui Tengen ikut bergabung. Akan tetapi, semua hal menjadi semakin buruk, berhubung semuanya salah Kamado Tanjirou. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Awas, ini adalah Campus! AU alias sebuah-dunia-di-mana-para-pilar-kita-adalah-mahasiswa.

**GERAK CEPAT**

* * *

Akhir minggu harusnya senggang, dan dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Sekarang masih hari Jumat, tetapi rencana-rencana bermalam Minggu sudah menjadi kasak-kusuk ramai di setiap lorong kampus. Mahasiswa berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk menikmati santap siang di kantin.

Di salah satu lorong, Tokitou Muichirou memasukkan buku paket ke dalam loker besinya. Terlalu keras membanting buku, loker besi jadi berbunyi. _Najis banget sih hari ini, _batinnya sebal, _ngapain dah mesti ada kelas pengganti jam empat sore..._

"Wah, siang bolong gini mukamu kok asem banget kayak ketek uler."

Ternyata ada teman satu angkatan Tokitou di sini. _Highlight _merah pada helai-helai pirangnya sangatlah mudah dikenal. Rengoku Kyoujurou namanya, dan seperti biasa, tukikan alis gelapnya dipenuhi semangat muda.

"Uler gapunya ketek," sahut Tokitou malas.

"Ih ih seriusan," Rengoku bertanya penuh perhatian, "kamu kenapa? Ada yang bisa kubantuin gak? WiFi kosanmu mati lagi?"

"Nggak."

Tokitou berjalan lebih cepat. Percuma, tapi, berhubung langkah-langkah Rengoku lebih besar. Jadinya, Rengoku bisa merangkul Tokitou sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Santuy aja yakan," kata Rengoku bijak, "cewek mah masih banyak, nanti kamu bakal nemu yang pas sama kamu baik dari segi hati maupun tinggi badan."

"Bukan masalah cewek," Tokitou mengerucutkan bibir, "aku cuma kesel doang ini, ada orang kuajakin bareng ke Comifurry, tapi dianya mendadak gak bisa."

Rengoku terlihat bingung, "Comifurry apaan tuh?"

"Itu lho, acara kayak _comic fest _gitu deh Sabtu besok. Orangnya juga udah pernah bilang mau pergi sama aku, eh tiba-tiba batal begini. Emangnya aku ojek _online_, habis dipesen bisa di-_cancel_."

"Waduh, siapa tuh?"

"Si Tanjirou," jawab Tokitou sambil menghela napas, "yang mahasiswa baru masuk, ada codet di jidat. Kamu pasti tau lah, 'kan kamu panitia ospek jurusan... kalo gasalah, dia sekelompok ama anak pirang yang cengeng, bareng juga sama anak babi yang suka bikin rusuh."

Rengoku terdiam sebentar, mata bulatnya tidak berkedip. Ia langsung terbayang dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau-hitam yang menjadi ciri khas mahasiswa baru itu, Kamado Tanjirou. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar, hanya mengangguk-angguk dalam diam.

"Wah, sama dong, anjir emang tuh anak kemarin juga kuajakin pergi kagak mau ikutan."

Baik Tokitou maupun Rengoku langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Bukan, itu bukan Rengoku yang bicara. Itu tadi adalah Uzui Tengen, teman mereka juga yang punya ilmu untuk menghilangkan aura keberadaan. Baru saja ia bergabung mengobrol juga, mengapit Tokitou bersama Rengoku di sisi lainnya.

Rengoku penasaran, "Emangnya kamu ajak dia ke mana?"

"Ke _meet and greet-_nya Kibutsuji Muzan."

"Hah, itu siapa," Tokitou mengernyitkan dahi, "kayak pernah denger..."

"Itu lho, si Muzan! Masa gak tau sih," seru Rengoku berapi-api, "dia baru _resign _dari _boyband_ EXOwO, tau-tau jadi _king of pop_. Video klip _single_ pertamanya ada dia jalan di bulan. Parah sih, kok kamu nggak ngajak aku sama Muichiro, ih!"

"Soalnya, Muichiro nggak suka," jawab Uzui sambil terkekeh-kekeh, "dia 'kan demennya _idol group_ bau bawang gitu kayak KNY48. Hehe."

Tokitou tidak menanggapi, kecuali di dalam hati. _Masih mending aku bau bawang, _pikirnya sambil melirik Uzui, _daripada kau, bau penghuni api neraka._

Usai berkomentar seperti itu, Uzui melirik Rengoku. Ada yang aneh pada cara Rengoku tertawa. Ternyata, Tokitou pun menyadari, ia menyikut pelan lengan Uzui dan memberikan isyarat pandangan ke Rengoku yang menghela napas.

"Biarin aja," kata Uzui agak keras agar Rengoku mendengar, "lagi sedih dia, Persijav kalah dua kosong sama Bekasi United. Pasti dia kalah taruhan terus disuruh botakin pala."

"Nggak kok," Rengoku tertawa tidak ikhlas, "ngaco kamu, ya. Pertandingannya masih nanti pas malem Minggu... aku mau ngajak adekku nonton di stadion, terus pulangnya kita ke pasar malem."

Tokitou dan Uzui saling pandang. Keduanya berpikiran sama. _Halah, ketauan banget ya kan –_kurang lebih itu yang hendak mereka katakan, tapi ditahan saja di dalam hati_._

"Mau ngajak adek di rumah," ujar Tokitou dengan nada _nyinyir,_ "atau mau ngajak Tanjirou?"

"Ah, kalian tau aja ya," akhirnya Rengoku menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya, "aku udah ngajak Tanjirou juga kok, tapi dia bilang udah ada janji lain. _Cieee_, kita bertiga sama-sama ditolak Tanjirou minggu ini!"

"Itu bukan hal buat di-_ciecie_-in deh, kayaknya..."

Rengoku terbahak. Ia menepuk-nepuk keras bahu Tokitou yang terlihat kurang senang. Berkat Uzui yang pintar mengganti topik, nama Tanjirou tidak disebut lagi. Ketiganya sibuk membicarakan film horor terbaru yang akan tayang di bioskop mulai akhir minggu ini. Rengokulah yang paling antusias karena lokasi kejadian film horor itu pernah ia kunjungi untuk survei kuliah kerja nyata alias KKN.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di kantin, nafsu makan ketiganya terasa langsung hilang.

Menyesal sekali rasanya misuh-misuh di siang hari, apalagi jam makan siang. Berhubung ini adalah awal tahun ajaran baru, kantin kampus pun penuh sesak oleh mahasiswa baru! Bahkan, Rengoku dan Uzui harus membukakan jalan untuk Tokitou demi melewati lautan mahasiswa, baik yang memakai _nametag _ataupun tidak.

"Kalo ada yang kosong," kata Tokitou menahan napas, "kasih tau aku dong, aku nggak bisa liat apa-apa nih gara-gara kegencet kalian."

"Waah, maaf ya, maaf! Kalau kamu kugendong aja mau? Kasian kamunya– "

"Aduh, mau makan apaan," keluh Uzui disela decakan, "warung soto yang biasanya sepi aja ngantre nih sekarang."

"Eh, itu si Tanjirou makan sendirian tuh!"

Secara refleks, Tokitou dan Uzui merapat ke Rengoku. Dengan suara lantang, Rengoku memanggil Tanjirou untuk izin duduk bersama di sana. Syukurlah, Tanjirou memberikan satu ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah tiga menit menyeruak-nyeruak, akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di meja Tanjirou. Akan tetapi, mereka agak terlambat. Sudah ada orang lain yang menandai salah satu bangku di dekat Tanjirou dengan cara meletakkan tasnya di sana.

Uzui adalah orang yang menghela napas paling kencang lantaran ia tahu siapa pemilik tas itu.

"Tadi katamu si Tanjirou sendirian," gerutunya kepada Rengoku, "lah ini kok ada tas si Tomioka?"

"Lah tapi 'kan," Rengoku membela diri, "Tanjirounya beneran duduk sendirian sekarang. Siapa tau Tomioka cuma nitip doang bentar."

"Nggak juga sih," gumam Tokitou sambil melirik ke belakang, "ini si Tomioka dateng bawa bubur."

Tokitou benar. Tidak lama setelah kalimatnya selesai, Tomioka Giyuu meletakkan nampan berisi dua mangkuk bubur dan es teh manisnya di atas meja. Ia mengamati Rengoku, Uzui, dan Tokitou bergantian, lalu mengangguk dan kembali berfokus pada makanannya. Bersama Tanjirou, ia menata makanan mereka di atas meja.

"Lho, Kak Giyuu kok beli dua bubur?"

"Satu lagi buat kamu," jawab Tomioka santai, "aku traktir."

Baik Rengoku, Uzui, dan Tokitou bertukar pandang. Mata Rengoku seperti mau melompat keluar. Bibirnya sih, tetap tersenyum, tapi Uzui dan Tokitou tahu bahwa Rengoku sama sekali tidak senang kali ini.

"Waduh, jadi nggak enak ah Kak..."

"Santuy."

Tomioka meminum terlebih dahulu es teh manis. Ia mengambil sendok dari mangkuk buburnya sendiri. Setelah terdiam sebentar, akhirnya ia mengaduk semua komponen dalam bubur sampai tak bisa dikenali bentuknya.

Melihat penistaan tingkat tinggi di depan mereka, Uzui pun ikut melotot seperti Rengoku yang menahan mual. Syukurlah, Tokitou tidak melihat kejadian itu karena sibuk melirik meja-meja lain.

"Aduh yaudah deh makasih ya Kak," kata Tanjirou sebelum melambaikan tangan ke ketiga seniornya yang masih berdiri, "omong-omong Kak Rengoku, Kak Uzui, Kak Tokitou, aku makan dulu, ya... duduk aja."

"Nanti," ketiganya menjawab berbarengan, masih kaget.

Benar juga, Tanjirou barusan memanggil Tomioka dengan nama kecilnya –_Kak Giyuu. _Sementara mereka bertiga, masih dipanggil dengan nama keluarga –_Kak Rengoku, Kak Uzui, Kak Tokitou._ Sejak kapan Tanjirou sedekat itu dengan Tomioka?

Entahlah, memikirkan hal ini hanya membikin Tokitou jadi malas makan.

"Kayaknya aku mau nyari makan dulu," kata Rengoku yang tidak tahan melihat Tokitou manyun, "makasih ya Tanjirou, udah di-_tag-_in tempat duduk. Kalau ada yang mau duduk di tempat kami, gapapa kasih aja, takutnya kami kelamaan. Kasian yang mau makan."

"Eh, beneran nggak apa-apa nih Kak?"

"Nggak apa-apa, makasih ya!"

Mereka bertiga pamit tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ke Tomioka. Barisan orang yang berlalu-lalang di kantin semakin banyak. Gara-gara itu, mereka hampir tidak berpindah. Dari jarak mereka sekarang, percakapan Tanjirou dan Tomioka masih bisa terdengar jelas.

"Kak Giyuu, Kak Giyuu! Jadi aku udah nyoba cari sinopsis filmnya tuh, yang _KKN di Desa Konoha._ Kok kayaknya seru, ya!"

"Iya, seru."

"Aku jadi gak sabar, pengen buru-buru besok aja," ujar Tanjirou semangat, "terus nonton deh. Besok beneran jadi nonton bareng 'kan, Kak?"

"Iya, jadi."

"Aku beneran nggak boleh ngajak Zenitsu sama Inosuke nih, Kak? Nanti mereka marah..."

"Boleh kok, tapi mereka bayar sendiri. Aku cuma kuat bayarin kamu doang."

Pembicaraan terdengar semakin samar di telinga Rengoku, Uzui, dan Tokitou. Antrean dan kerumunan mulai berkurang soalnya, dan langkah mereka menjadi lebih bebas. Lama kelamaan, tak ada lagi yang bisa menangkap isi topik Tanjirou dan Tomioka.

Sampai di depan deret penjual makanan, tidak ada yang memulai topik di antara mereka bertiga. Sambil diam, Uzui mengepalkan tangan sampai tampak urat-uratnya. Rengoku tidak berkedip sama sekali. Tokitou, seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi.

Satu hal yang mereka sadari adalah, mereka sama-sama mengajak Tanjirou jalan di saat bersamaan. Setidaknya, mereka bertiga tak perlu saling bertengkar. Toh, mereka punya musuh yang sama sekarang.

* * *

**Dari Author**

Halo selamat siang semuanya! Terima kasih udah mampir ke _fic _pertamaku di _fandom _ini. Anggap aja ini adalah _warming up _dulu sebelum aku mulai nulis yang ada _pairing-_nya, hehehe! Kira-kira, kamu lebih suka Tanjirou sama siapa? Rengoku? Tomioka? Atau malah Inosuke? Atau malah Haganezuka?! Sumpah sih parah Haganezuka kalo gak pake topeng ganteng abis heh.

Salam hangat dari Kana, sampai jumpa lagi :D


End file.
